


Little Pug Found

by bulletproof_gentleman



Series: his kiss is sweeter than an apple pie [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, basically a romcom let's be honest, daddy!eggsy, mentions of James!Lancelot/Percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_gentleman/pseuds/bulletproof_gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a lost dog in the park, Harry Hart accepts a prestigious invitation to the Unwin house for some PB&J sandwiches. Looks like the young Eggsy Unwin and his daughter Grace might just complicate Harry's life in all the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PB&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grace and Tutus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109171) by braverequisites. 



> Please check out braverequisites gorgeous art of Miss Grace Unwin~ 
> 
> Hey friends! I had such a great response to the first story in this series that it inspired me to write something else for this universe. :) Here is the direct continuation of Lost Pug! If Found Please Call...

Lunch with Eggsy and Grace is an absolute delight.  
  
It is the first time in a long while that Harry simply allows himself to relax.  Unfortunately, the life of a Kingsman agent is an eventful thing and Harry has never been one to take vacation days so the sound of a beautiful young man laughing next to him is the epitome of a good time.  
  
Eggsy really does make the best PB&J sandwiches. Harry makes sure to tell Grace that they're the best sandwiches ever when she looks over at him curiously at his first bite. JB also gives him a look but Harry absolutely refuses to feed the dog scraps even though he catches Grace dropping little bites here and there despite Eggsy’s gentle reprimands. She thinks she's being sneaky but Eggsy’s smile says otherwise.  
  
“Grace!” Eggsy reaches over and lightly touches his fingers to her elbow in order to still her hand from dropping any more bites for JB. “You’d better stop feedin’ that dog, Pancake. He’s gonna get too big; he can’t walk and it’s not good for ‘im.”  
  
“Okay,” she agrees and grins beatifically up at her father, and then holds her hands up close to his face so he can see that her fingers are sticky from the combination of peanut butter and jelly.  
  
“Daddy, look, my fingers have the sauces on them? They’re sticky.” She wiggles the fingers in question and then clamps them together to make the shape of a duck bill. “Daddy, wash me please! Quack!” Her little fingers come apart with the disturbing sound of sticky skin when her ‘duck’ is no more.  
  
Eggsy clears his throat and stands up to hide his blush--he doesn’t know Harry very well but he’d like to--however something tells him that a twenty-six year old, a five-year-old, and a two-year-old pug is probably not the best sort of company for a fit, fancy sort of gentleman like Harry.  
  
“Don’t touch anythin’, Grace,” Eggsy warns. He moves to the sink and wets a towel so he can wash her sticky mess up. “So, Harry, uh. Thanks for comin’ back with us, yeah? You didn’t have to. I know you’re just indulgin’ my girl so… thanks for that.”  
  
“I believe I am indulging myself in the pleasure of your company as well but there is no need for gratitude. I am… enjoying myself immensely,” Harry reassures Eggsy. He stands and takes the empty plates so he can set the dirty dishes in the sink before returning to his chair.  
  
“Oh, hey, you don’t gotta do that.” Eggsy folds the wet towel up and pushes Grace’s chair out so she can squirm down. Grace slides out of the chair feet first and once her little combat boots touch the ground, she prances over to Harry and leans her elbows on his knee so she can rest her chin on her hands.  
  
“Hi. You wanna watch princesses with me?”  
  
Eggsy hooks his arm around his daughter and lifts her up in his arms-- she squeals playfully and tries to push his hand away. “Daddy, no! I wanna play with Mr. Haaaarry.”   
  
Eggsy presses a kiss to her hair and walks with her in his arms towards the living room so he can ‘drop’ her on the couch. She giggles and squeals and tries to get away from her tickling dad. Eggsy blows a raspberry on her belly and then reaches for the remote so he can turn on one of her favorite shows. He doesn’t like to spoil her with the TV too much but before bed she’s usually allowed an episode or two.  
  
“Daddy wants t’ play with Mr. Harry, too, Blueberry.” He rubs his palm on her hair and messes it up even as she tries to crawl away from him. “Maybe next time, yeah?” He tugs her blanket off the back of the couch and covers her up with it. Really it’s a terrycloth scrap with an alligator head on the end instead of an actual blanket. It was supposed to be a towel but she’s always been too attached to the thing and she can’t sleep without her Allie-gate.  
  
Eggsy stands up and turns towards the kitchen-- his step falters when he sees Harry with a smile. The gent is gorgeous-- Eggsy has no idea why the fuck the guy is here in his shabby little apartment with one bedroom and a screaming, squealing five-year-old that hasn’t learned how to speak in the normal decibel all the time yet.  
  
Eggsy sits back down in his chair at the kitchen table. Now that it’s just the adults then maybe he can actually have a little bit of a conversation that doesn’t revolve around JB, PB&J, and princesses. One could hope. He hasn’t had ‘adult conversation’ in so long he’s not entirely sure how to have one.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that. She’s energetic.”  
  
“No need to apologize on my account, Eggsy. She is a young child, I would not expect less.” Harry is polite then, a real gentleman.  
  
“You sound like a guy that knows. You got kids, too?” Eggsy wouldn’t be surprised-- Harry looks to be well into his forties. Most handsome men like that are already married and with a family.  
  
“I…no,” Harry gives a small bemused smile. “I travel quite a bit for my job, so that makes having a family…difficult.”  
  
“Oh,” Eggsy leans back in his chair and stretches his legs out beneath the table so he can get comfortable while they chat. “Doesn’t mean you can’t have one?”  
  
Harry chuckles in agreement, “I suppose so.”  
  
“Well, I don’ know your situation, yeah? But it ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. Don’t get me wrong, I love Grace but y’know…it’s not the easiest being mum and dad all at once.”  
  
Harry tilts his head, obviously interested in that tidbit. However, he is too polite to inquire about the obvious question hanging over their heads.  
  
Eggsy smirks a little. “Proper gentleman, ain’t cha?” He shrugs and folds his arms across his chest. “I’ve worked a lot of odd jobs, yeah? Did some part time at a bar-- one of my coworkers. Well, we were both drunk and I was tryin’ to get over a breakup. Fucker left me for his boss, he did.” Eggsy worries his bottom lip before glancing back up at Harry. “Anyway, one time thing. She let me know couple months later that I was gonna be a dad and that she had school and her parents would be fuckin’ upset and...well, the rest doesn’t matter.”  
  
“She is missing out on a wonderful little girl from what I can see.”  
  
“I don’t blame her, yeah? A baby wasn’t what she wanted. ‘Sides, my dad died when I was a kid, royal marine too, and well I turned out alright with one mum and a... “ Eggsy trails off and looks a little angry all of a sudden. “I’d rather be the only one in her life than bring in someone whose gonna fuck it up.”  
  
Harry can tell that there is some history between Eggsy and whomever is not being named at this point. Actually, he is rather surprised that Eggsy is being so forthcoming on this information though he could see why--Eggsy uses each point as a knife to deter someone too hesitant to pursue--he practically lists the reasons for someone less-than-worthy to leave him.  
  
Honestly, Harry did not foresee himself being interested in a man nearly twenty years his junior or one that already had responsibility to someone who would always be more important than Harry. Still, there is something that draws Harry to Eggsy. Being a Kingsman agent will make this difficult but perhaps it could be something they could work around.  
  
Eggsy frowns because Harry has been too quiet.  
  
“Forgive me,” Harry quickly covers his misstep, “I was thinking about…well, I am truly sorry for your struggles but you do not seem the type to want pity. I was thinking of a way to congratulate you on being an excellent young man without sounding patronizing.” Harry offers up a rueful smile.  
  
Eggsy’s shoulders relax and he gives a cocky smirk, “That’ll do, Pig. That’ll do.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Harry sounds so very scandalized. It's rather adorable.   
  
Eggsy bursts into laughter--a great and beautiful thing where he has to double over from it. He straightens up once he’s gotten his giggles out and Harry may not believe in love-at-first-sight but he could definitely fall for this boy.  
  
“Ah, your face, bruv.” Eggsy grins and wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes. “It’s from a movie. Somethin’ old o’ mine that mum let Grace watch. Your face. Priceless.”  
  
Harry’s shock settles into a bemused smile. “Yes, well, I am unfamiliar with those movies.” A pause. “Obviously.”  
  
“Obviously,” Eggsy agrees playfully. “What do you like then?”  
  
“I do enjoy films, theater, museums, and so forth.” Harry pauses. “Perhaps, you would like to see for yourself one evening? What I mean to ask: would you like to go to dinner with me?”  
  
Eggsy, while Harry chats, is balancing his chair on the back two legs. So, in his surprise, he sits the chair down with a hard thunk when Harry asks him out. “Like a date or as mates?”  
  
“I would prefer it a date, but I understand if you are uninterested. I am older than you and with a job that keeps me travelling.”  
  
“Hey, I ain’t lookin’ for marriage.” Eggsy could get behind dating casually for a little bit. It’ll be nice to hang out with someone who doesn’t expect much from him. “Sounds like fun, yeah?”  
  
Harry is unsure what that means, what sort of relationship they are going to have but he is willing to be spontaneous and see how this plays out. Harry, ever the Kingsman, enjoys the thrill of the hunt and something a little more casual would keep him from having to explain his absences if their relationship were to turn serious.  
  
“Yes, it sounds lovely.”  
  
Eggsy grins at him, that soft little smile and nods. “Date it is, then.” He slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone so he can flick the menu open and open a new contact. He slides it over and watches as Harry enters his information and passes the mobile back.  
  
“Next Thursday for dinner? I am afraid I have a flight to catch Friday morning and I will be gone through the weekend.”  
  
“Yeah, that works for me.” Eggsy takes the phone back and enters in a quick message to Harry which is basically a cute little _;D hey handsome_ and that’s that.  
  
Harry smiles a touch when he feels the vibration of his phone. However, he does not reach into his pocket to retrieve the thing just yet. “I look forward to our date, then.”  
  
Eggsy opens his mouth to quip, but he feels a little tug on his sleeve and he looks down at his Grace.  
  
“Daddy, I gotta brush my teeth.”  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees. Eggsy stands and pushes his chair back up to the table. “Go ‘head to the bathroom, I’ll be there. Say goodbye to Mr. Harry.”  
  
Grace immediately plasters herself to Eggsy’s legs and peeks at Harry from around her father’s knees. “Bye, Mr. Harry,” she mumbles against his jeans and Eggsy can’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Sorry, she’s shy around the pretty kind.” Eggsy winks playfully at Harry and the elder man cannot help his returning smile. He’s never been so charmed before now but Harry certainly isn’t complaining.  
  
“Goodbye, Miss Unwin,” Harry replies solemnly and he can’t help the small smile that curls his lips when she gives a surprised little sound and then speeds off towards what is presumably the bathroom. “Goodbye, Mr. Unwin. I look forward to seeing you again.”  
  
Eggsy offers a lopsided smile. There is still a shyness to his movements as he leads Harry towards the door. Harry could stay here in this warm little home all night but he, unfortunately, has business to attend. “Well, this was a pleasure. I will speak with you soon?”   
  
“Yeah, I’d like that, too.” Eggsy wiggles his fingers in goodbye until Harry disappears down the stairs.   
  
Feeling like a teenager, Eggsy shuts the door after Harry leaves; he grins to himself and fistpumps the air because how fucking awesome is he? Getting a date with a guy like that. _Unf._ However, Eggsy needs to be a responsible parent right now so he locks up and makes his way to the bathroom so he can help his little princess-pants brush her teeth.  
  
Well, he took too long at the door because his bouncing darling daughter has toothpaste all over her mouth and part of her cheek. Oh, and the eyebrow.  
  
Eggsy sighs and grabs a towel so he can clean his girl up and help her properly brush her teeth. He lifts her in his arms and brings her to the little bed that shares a room with his. Apartments aren’t cheap and he’s had to do what he can even if that means two beds sharing one room. Once he has tucked his favorite girl into bed, he takes care of his own bedtime needs and cleans up before finally sliding under the sheets. The phone on his bedside table buzzes once and Eggsy sleepily grabs for it so he can flick open the message.  
  
_Thank you for the evening. - Harry_  
  
Eggsy grins a little and tells Harry, _you’re welcome. thank you too._ Nothing else comes from his phone so he puts the thing away so he can get some sleep.   
  
Eggsy dreams of handsome gentlemen in bespoke suits well into the night.


	2. Paint by Numbers

Two days after JB’s harrowing escape in the park, Eggsy and Grace find themselves in the very same park having their own adventure. While Eggsy likes to stick to routine because it’s good for Grace, he knows that sometimes a little spontaneity can be good for the soul, too. Especially, for a little girl with boundless energy and an enormous imagination. Growing up with Dean has made him all the more determined to provide a balanced and healthy life for Grace.  
  
“Daddy, I can draw you, um, JB? I got colors.” Grace waves a tube of neon yellow acrylic paint under Eggsy’s nose to show him her color choice.  
  
“JB’s gonna look handsome in yellow,” he replies easily and with the practiced patience of a father. Grace's smile lights up when she has Eggsy’s approval on the color.  
  
Eggsy scoots back to sit on the edge of the white sheet they've spread out on the grass as a makeshift canvas for the paint. With this sort of canvas, Grace has plenty of space to work and Eggsy can just wash the paint off and reuse the sheet for their next painting escapade.  
  
Unfortunately, the sheet-slash-canvas is not the only thing currently saturated in paint. Grace has some of it all over her, too. She’s got streaks of cyan and lime green on her face and arms but Eggsy’s not immune either; he’s got paint all over his jeans and the hem of his shirt. Only his face has been spared for now.  
  
“Daddy! Look at my hand.” Grace holds out her palm that she has painted entirely in yellow paint.  
  
“Pancake, we paint th’ sheet not ourselves, yeah?” He knows there is nothing he can do at this point but it’s still worth a try.  
  
She gives Eggsy a devious grin before launching herself into his lap which, of course, smears yellow paint all over his neck and chest. She giggles and pulls back to pat his cheek which leaves yet another hand print on his person. How can he possibly fight the cuteness that is his daughter and win?   
  
“Daisy Grace Unwin!” Eggsy feigns ‘being upset’ but she knows he is teasing her because she giggles wildly and tries to crawl away from him. Eggsy is faster than Grace. He stands up and loops his arm around her waist to lift her up. “You painted daddy, baby-bee. That’s not very nice, yeah?”  
  
She curls up in his arms like she used to when she was a little baby and Eggsy promptly melts because he's always been a fool for his girl. He nuzzles her hair until she giggles and tries to shove his face away-- so much for making just a little mess because now he’s officially covered head-to-toe in paint. Two hand prints and counting.   
  
“Sowwy,” she says and grins at him.  
  
“Somethin’ tells me you’re not really sorry,” he teases. Eggsy sets her down so she can regain her footing. Once she's upright, she immediately flings herself at her dad and moves to stand on the toes of his shoes so she can hook her little fingers around his belt in order to keep her balance while standing on his feet.   
  
"Real cute, little monkey," Eggsy drawls.  
  
“Eggsy?”  
  
At the sound of his name coming from a very familiar posh accent, Eggsy freezes in surprise and then casts a curious look over his shoulder. Sure enough, there is Harry Hart as beautiful as he was two days ago. Today, though, his suit is a lovely striped thing and obviously very expensive. Eggsy can’t even begin to name the style or how much it must cost-- more than his rent for the year, probably.  
  
“Harry. Uh, hi.” He gently nudges Grace off so he can turn to face Harry fully. “Hey, our date ain’t ‘til Thursday. What’re you doin’ here?”   
  
“Hm, a lovely happenstance?” Harry chuckles. The gentleman makes no secret of looking Eggsy over with a faint, amused smile at the splotches of paint and brightly colored hand prints on Eggsy’s skin and clothes. “Though, I must say that I am not displeased to see you so soon and in this condition."   
  
“Yeah? You miss me? Lime green a good look for me?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Harry admits breezily which causes Eggsy to grin at him. Harry’s gaze is drawn to Eggsy’s grin and, for a moment, it feels as though time is suspended between them.  
  
Harry is the first to break eye contact and that causes Eggsy’s grin to widen. Harry is polite but Eggsy gets the impression that there is more underneath that suit and those manners that's just waiting to be discovered.  
  
“And this is a park, Eggsy. A public space that I happen to walk through almost every day, weather permitting,” Harry continues but it doesn’t cover up the fact that he is very interested in Eggsy’s lips.  
  
“You’re always welcome t' join us,” Eggsy agrees. Today, Harry is wearing his glasses which Eggsy has never seen before now. He had no idea what he was missing before but now that he's seen Harry with them, he definitely wants more. Harry looks so incredibly handsome and utterly, completely out of Eggsy's league. Not that Harry needed much help with that. He’s _gorgeous_ , really. Stunning.  
  
Discontent with being ignored, Grace tugs lightly on Eggsy’s shirt. “I can paint more now?”  
  
“Did ya say hello to Mr. Harry?”  
  
Grace winds herself behind Eggsy’s knees and looks at Harry curiously. She’s always back and forth with new people-- sometimes she’s warm and welcoming and then she’s shy all over again. Today must be a shy day. “No.”  
  
“That ain’t nice. Gotta say hello t’ people.” Eggsy reaches down and touches his fingers lightly against her shoulder to silently encourage and comfort her.  
  
“Hello,” she says and then darts off to play with her paint. Eggsy laughs outright because she did do what he said even if it was quick but there’s no forcing her to interact with people if she doesn’t want to.  
  
“Hello. Goodbye,” Harry replies as she darts off. “It is hard to believe that a few days ago she was using my knee as a perch and asking if I wanted to watch Princesses with her. Is she… afraid of me?” Harry tries not to let that bother him but he knows he'll be needing Grace’s approval if he is to continue seeing Eggsy.  
  
“Nah, she’s a kid, Harry.” Eggsy shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. “She’s your best friend one minute and then shy th’ next.”  
  
Harry clasps his hands in front of himself, mindful of his umbrella hanging on his wrist, and gives a thoughtful nod in agreement.  
  
“Why? You worried ‘bout her?”  
  
“I... ” Harry’s frown is barely there but present all the same. “I do not wish for her to dislike me.”   
  
Eggsy’s expression softens. He reaches out and almost touches Harry’s shoulder to reassure him but realizes that he has paint on his hand. Instead, Eggsy's left with his hand hovering in the air awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. She doesn’. Don’ worry.” Eggsy drops his hand and crosses his arms across his chest almost defensively.  
  
It’ll not do to have his boy embarrassed. Harry swoops in close and inclines his head to show that he is silently asking for permission to kiss Eggsy in greeting. Eggsy’s responding smile is _brilliant_. Mindful of the paint, Eggsy slides his arms around Harry’s neck and uses that momentum to kiss the gentleman’s nose but that's it. Eggsy pulls away with a flirty, teasing smile.  
  
“Sorry, luv, I don’ put out before a first date.”  
  
Harry huffs a surprised laugh at his boy’s playfulness. “I understand.”  
  
“Daddy, look I paint JB and Mr. Harry,” Grace calls to them from her spot on the ground, next to the sheet.   
  
“Ah, a distraction, my perfect getaway.” Eggsy winks at Harry before walking to Grace so he can crouch down next to her. From his new position, he can see distinct pictures of trees and stick figures-- one of which has an umbrella-- and a fat blob with a curly tail that must be JB. “Lookin' at it, Gracie. ‘S good.”  
  
“It is a lovely picture,” Harry agrees. It’s an honest assessment and Eggsy appreciates that Harry is speaking to Grace like an intelligent child instead of a baby or a toddler.  
  
“Yeah, when we got th' time and money we like t’ try different activities, y’know? Growin’ mind and all.”  He gestures to Grace’s makeshift canvas, the fifteen or so different open paint tubes, and the various paintbrushes scattered on the ground. Half of the paint brushes are clean but the other half are now a muddy brown or a dirty gray because their colors were mixed too much. There’s also a lone cup of water on the corner of the sheet, nestled to a rock. The water is murky black but still managers to get the job of rinsing the brushes off done.    
  
The whole scene is too cute for words.  
  
“Children need to express themselves creatively.” Honestly, Harry isn’t entirely sure _what_ kids Grace’s age needs. From what he’s seen of her, she seems somewhat self-sufficient but children are not something that he, as a Kingsman, has had much experience with.    
  
“True that.” Eggsy nods. In the lull in conversation, he watches JB run up to Grace and then yip at her before flopping over in the paint and rolling around on his back. “Ugh, JB, stop that!”  
  
It’s too late at this point. Grace takes JB’s lead and flops on her back so she can join in; her little lime green tutu is now smeared with bright purple. She’s even got cyan and pink in her hair and on her face-- there’s no way he’s going to get that out of her clothes _now.  
  
_ Unbeknownst to Eggsy, Harry has a fond smirk on his lips when he regards the young man, his daughter, and that damn dog.  
  
“Grace!” Eggsy is trying to sound like 'dad' but it's coming out more exasperated than anything else. He’s supposed to be the adult here. “What d’ya think you’re doin’, little girl?”  
  
“Rollin’ like, Jaaaay-beeeee, daddy,” she answers him innocent as-you-please. “JB is, um, rolling in the paints? So I’m goin’ do it too, okay? Okay.”  
  
“Yeah, no. Not okay.” Eggsy is supposed to be serious right now but he's definitely fighting a grin. It’s hard to reprimand someone so damn cute.    
  
“Awwww, daaaddy.”  
  
“Not helpin’, kiddo.” He bends down as she holds her hands up and makes a ‘grabby hands’ gesture to show that she wants him to pick her up. He does so and then sets her on her feet so he can kneel in the grass and start rolling up the sheet. “Pick up the paint and brushes, please.”  
  
They make quick work of clean up. While they’re busy cleaning, Harry crouches down and holds his hand out for JB to sniff so the dog can reacquaint himself with Harry. As soon as the dog decides that Harry is friendly even if he doesn’t have food, he butts up against Harry’s hand to try and convince the man to scratch him.  
  
“May I ask where you found JB?” Harry asks as he scratches behind the dog’s ears. JB lifts his leg and kicks it in midair while Harry scratches a particularly itchy spot.  
  
“Uh, he was a stray,” Eggsy shrugs but there seems to be more to the story than that. “My step-dad found ‘im on the street and, uh, I took ‘im in.” Eggsy stands up once he's packed everything away. He hoists the bag on his shoulder and holds his hand out for Grace to take. He’s not going to get onto the subject of ‘that bastard, Dean’ anytime soon.  
  
As if sensing that Eggsy doesn’t want to talk about JB’s origins, Harry gracefully changes the subject. “You are both quite a sight."   
  
Eggsy’s lips quirk in a grateful grin at the obvious subject change. He’s a gorgeous thing here in the sun. Young and full of life, with his darling girl who loves PB&J sandwiches more than anything and who wears tutus and pop culture t-shirts. They’re everything that Harry told himself that he didn’t want or deserve.   
  
“A good one, I hope.”  
  
“Unbelievably good,” Harry admits.  
  
Eggsy’s only response is a blush. He quickly turns his attention to Grace who is standing next to him with paintbrushes in her hand and one paintbrush balanced on her face. She's trying to use a brush as a mustache by holding it above her upper lip but below her nose.  
  
“What’re you doin’, kid?”  
  
“Mustache, daddy,” she says smartly. “ _Obviously_.”   
  
Eggsy snorts at all that sass. She comes by it honestly. “Obviously.” He tugs her blond braid playfully-- gently-- and she giggles and bats his hands away.  
  
“Daddy, no!”  
  
Harry unhooks his umbrella onto his wrist and shifts his weight. It’s unfortunate that bulletproof suits do not stop against paint or he would have liked to join in their fun.  
  
“Daddy, yes!” Eggsy bends and wraps his arms around her. He picks her up, presses a kiss to her cheek, and spins her around before sitting her back on her feet. She immediately wraps her arms around Eggsy’s leg and grins up at him.  
  
Eggsy ‘boops’ her nose with his finger and then gives Harry an amused look. “Sorry, we’re a loud mess, yeah?”  
  
Harry’s responding smile is _warm_. Harry hasn't been this open with another person in a long time but this Eggsy and his Grace are chipping at his armor with open smiles and unapologetic laughter. He’s been married to his job for far too long if this is what he’s missing.   
  
“I would not call you a mess,” Harry corrects him smoothly. He’s used some level of this charm on his honeypots and on the rare occasion when he takes a man home with him but it feels different with Eggsy. “I would call you a treasure.”     
  
Eggsy doesn’t quite check his facial reaction so he doesn’t realize that he’s letting a goofy, happy sort of grin slip. But by Harry’s softening expression, it may just be obvious to everyone in the entire world right now but Eggsy.  
  
“One man’s trash is ‘nother man’s treasure. That what they say?”  
  
“Well, I cannot speak for other’s tastes but for mine you are a masterpiece.” Harry doesn’t blush but it’s a near thing. “Ahem, well. Would it be highly inappropriate to ask you and Miss Grace to dinner with me tonight? I do understand that it is before our date. Does it make me 'too eager?'”  
  
Eggsy rubs the back of his neck. “Don’ think so? ‘M not much for those kinda things though. Y’know, callin’ after three days and waitin’ to have a date so I don’ seem interested.” Eggsy drops his hand and gives a casual shrug. “That’s stupid, yeah? I don’ have time for all that. Don’ have time to be playin’ games when I gotta walk JB and make sure Grace is eatin’ balanced meals and tryin’ t’ read the stories in all th' right voices--”  
  
Grace interrupts him by tugging on his shirt to get his attention.  
  
“Kiddo, it ain’t nice to interrupt.”  
  
“Oh,” she steals a furtive glance at Harry. "Sorry." She puts a finger to her lip and mimes the ‘shhh’ motion.  
  
“That’a girl, angel.” Eggsy brushes her wispy hair from her face. The motion causes the hair to tickle her and she bursts into a round of giggles. Eggsy looks to Harry almost shyly. “Gotta reiterate manners, y’know?”  
  
“Manners maketh man,” Harry pauses, “or woman in this case.”  
  
“Yeah?” The younger man snickers and then flashes Harry a grin. Harry's too posh, too perfect to be here with them in this little park but he'll take it. “Anyway, so yeah. I can’t be playin’ dating games.” Doesn’t mention that he would like to keep this relationship somewhat casual but that doesn’t mean he wants to be strung around. Harry doesn’t look the type to play games though.  
  
Harry nods, “I understand. I am not one for games, myself.” Harry knows that he’s in deep. Merlin is going to have his head for wanting to involve a young family in his life but it’s a bit too late for regrets. He’s only met Eggsy twice and already he wants to adjust his life to make room for the Unwins.  
  
That’s something he never thought he would do; something he never thought he would want for himself. Harry has always been an unrepentant lone wolf.  
  
Eggsy sucks in a surprised breath. He didn’t want this to be anything but a few dates here and there and maybe really great bedroom chemistry. Eggsy keeps telling himself that he wants something _casual_ but maybe there's potential for more. A thought that Eggsy can’t entertain right now. Hell, they haven’t even gone on their actual first date yet. So all thoughts of the future and anything decidedly ‘not-casual’ needs the brakes.  
  
“Okay, long as we’re on the same page.” Eggsy turns his attention to his daughter who has been pretty patient so far. She tilts her head up to look at him. She has JB's ear in her little hand because she’s been petting it for the last five minutes or so. The constant attention has put the little beast asleep with his smushy head using Grace’s shoe as a pillow. “Alright, kiddo. We’re gonna have dinner with Mr. Harry. That okay with you?”  
  
Whatever Grace says to Eggsy is lost to Harry because he hears a very quiet, “Harry” from his connection to Kingsman HQ instead. While Eggsy and Grace locate JB’s leash, Harry turns his focus elsewhere. He can’t answer Merlin but he is definitely listening to his friend. This is not Kingsman business or Merlin would have addressed him as ‘Galahad.’ His friend has always been adept at keeping the lines of professionalism and friendship from crossing.   
  
“Harry,” Merlin tries again. The head of Kingsman’s intelligence knows _exactly_ what is going on right now. It’s not that Harry forgot that he was wearing his glasses but he certainly didn’t expect Merlin to beep in.  
  
Harry rips his glasses off rather viciously and hastily tucks the frames into his pocket. He’s not dealing with this right now.  
  
From his right, Eggsy gives Harry a surprised look at the sudden fit of emotion. “Suddenly not needin’ to see?”  
  
Harry forces a smile but it's a bit tense so he shakes his head instead. “No, they are reading glasses. I merely forgot they were there. Where would you like to eat?” The transition is not as smooth as usual and Eggsy seems to pick up on something because he tilts his head a little like JB, however, he’s tactful enough to let it drop.  
  
“I can make somethin’? Not sandwiches. Y’know, somethin’ warm. I have a decent collection of recipes or my mum would not’a let me outta the house. Up t’ you, really.”  
  
“I would be delighted,” Harry says, quick to reassure him. Taking a step closer, Harry places himself next to Eggsy. The younger man instinctively leans towards him as if he has the gravitational pull of the sun.  
  
“So, it’s settled then? Grace, you ready-- hey! JB stop tryin’ to eat my damn, uh, dang shoelaces!”  
  
Grace giggles and bounces at Eggsy’s side. “Daddy, JB has laces! He eats them.”  
  
Harry, ever the gentleman, saves the day by retrieving JB’s leash so he can coerce the little dog away from the enticing sway of Eggsy’s shoelaces. When JB plops down on his shiny Oxfords, Harry makes a 'clearly displeased' face at the dog which causes Eggsy to burst into laughter. It’s the sort of laughter that makes him wrap his arms around his own stomach to hold himself upright. “Not a fan of dogs, I take it?”  
  
“I like them well-enough. I had a lovely companion named Mr. Pickles.”  
  
Eggsy snorts in amusement, “Mr. Pickles, really?”   
  
“What? I thought it was a highly dignified name,” Harry smiles. He’s playful and wonderful.  
  
“Yeah it’s… uh dignified or somethin’.”   
  
Harry offers a shrug that looks so out of place with his gorgeous suit. A sort of dichotomy that really works for him.   
  
“Daddy, may I please have a question?” Grace asks, a little impatient but she’s been so good lately with not interrupting that Eggsy can't be mad. Though it helps that she is still partially nervous around Harry. That makes two of them at least.  
  
“What’s up, little omelette?”   
  
“I like pickles. Can I have a Mr. Pickles?”  
  
“Uh, no… we’re not gettin’ ‘nother dog.” He gives Harry a look which sends the dignified gentleman into an undignified snort. It sounds suspiciously like giggles and Eggsy can’t resist the urge to poke Harry in the side. Harry, a trained super weapon, isn’t quite sure what to do about that because no one has been comfortable enough to joke like this with him before. It’s pleasant.  
  
“Don’ know why you’re laughin’, I distinctly remember this bein’ your fault.”   
  
“How is this my fault?”  
  
“Little girl?” Eggsy gestures to Grace to show what he means. “Who wants all th' cute things in th' world?”  
  
This argument is new but it feels nice and worn like a comfortable robe. A sort of banter that Eggsy can slip right into and feel at home. He takes his daughter’s hand and Harry falls into step with them and the walk through the park doesn’t take half as long as usual. 

 

\------------

 

At home, Eggsy jiggles the door handle that'll lead them into his apartment. It takes a few tries but eventually he can push the door open and lead the trio inside. The apartment doesn’t quite look the same as it did the last time Harry was here because there's significantly more toys spread out on the floor and a huge pile of laundry on the couch. Nonetheless, it’s still warm and homey. 

  
“That,” Harry says and pauses just inside of the threshold, “is a startling amount of tutus.”   
  
Eggsy glances at the pile of tulle skirts, “I think that’s about half of her collection.” He shuts the door once the entire family is inside of the small apartment. “She likes ‘em. Mum sews now and she’s gettin’ real good at the damn things.” Eggsy locks the door and toes his shoes off. “Who am I to say no when it makes ‘em both happy?”   
  
He wouldn’t tell them no. His mom doesn’t have much to be happy about nowadays. He’s trying to apply for a bigger apartment so he can move his mom in with him and Grace but he doesn’t have the funds right now. It’s a point of discontent for Eggsy but he’s working his hardest to make it happen for both of the ladies in his life.   
  
“Alright, Grace. Shoes off. We got paint everywhere.” Eggsy takes JB’s leash and crouches down so he can unclip the leash and rub his palm along JB’s back.   
  
Beside him, Grace flops down on her butt so she can try and kick off her shoes but she’s having some difficulty with the Velcro strap around her ankle.    
  
“Ah, a damsel in distress. Here, let me assist you, Miss Grace,” Harry intervenes so Eggsy can continue checking JB over for paint.    
  
Eggsy almost tells Harry that he doesn’t have to help and that Eggsy’ll get them in a minute but Grace is going to need things and need help so some practice putting on tiny shoes may help Harry out in the future. Harry might even need to brush up on hair braiding while he’s learning new tricks.   
  
Harry compacts his fine form down into a crouch so he can better wiggle off the little sparkly Velcro shoes.  
  
“No boots today?” He asks curiously once the shoes pop off. Harry places them neatly next to the door. Once he’s standing, he offers his hand to Grace so he can help her stand, too.   
  
“Nah, we don’ wanna get paint on ‘em. Gracie’s real particular about her shoes,” Eggsy replies fondly. “What d’we tell Mr. Harry for helpin’ us, Grace?”   
  
“Oh,” she blushes and tries to hide her face between her hands. “Thank you, Mr. Harry,” is her mumbled reply. She peeks out at Harry from between her fingers.  
  
“You are quite welcome,” Harry’s reply is solemn as if he was paid a great honor in helping Grace out of her shoes. Satisfied that all of the courtesies are out of the way, Grace takes Eggsy’s hand and bounces on the balls of her feet. Which are probably the only things not covered in paint at this moment.   
  
“Daddy, I got rumbles in my tummy. Like there are bad guys in there?” She pokes her stomach and then pouts up at him. “Can I have, um, those cracker things?”   
  
“I’m gonna make dinner, yeah? After a shower. You think you can hold off that long?”   
  
She nods and rubs her face against his knee. Looks like someone is getting a little sleepy, too.    
  
“Make yourself at home,” Eggsy, a tactile human by nature, reaches out to touch his fingers to Harry’s elbow but, at the last moment, he drops his hand instead. The well-put together man seems so untouchable all of the time that Eggsy feels that touching Harry is something that he isn’t allowed to do. Earlier in the park being a complete fluke and one-time thing. Despite that, Harry leans into Eggsy's space.   
  
“I shall endeavor to do that,” Harry reassures him. Just as he’s about to make himself comfortable, JB walks his pudgy body between Harry’s legs almost tripping the man up. The inconsiderate dog spins in a couple of circles and then curls up on his dog bed.   
  
“Eh, sorry about that. We’re a weird family.” Eggsy brushes his fingers through the hair at his own nape-- a nervous gesture that he’s never really been able to break.  
  
“I am quite fond of you all, myself,” Harry is happy to reassure him.   
  
Eggsy’s smiles and then clears his throat, “so remember when I said I don’ put out on a first date? I’m really regrettin’ teasin’ you like that.” Eggsy isn’t _sheepish_ exactly but it’s a close thing.   
  
Lucky for him, that is all the encouragement Harry needs. Harry closes the distance between them but remains mindful of his suit’s proximity to the drying paint on Eggsy’s person. Harry watches, enthralled, as the gorgeous young man tilts his head up for a kiss.   
  
Harry almost, _almost_ gives Eggsy what he wants but he’s not a man who loses control very easily. Especially, not with Eggsy's child in this very room with them. Instead of giving Eggsy the kiss that they both want, he brings his hand up and brushes his thumb against the corner of Eggsy’s lips instead.   
  
The boy’s chuckle is a parched one. He obviously wanted more and this touch is not quenching that thirst. Eggsy flicks his tongue out to lick the tip of Harry’s thumb and the older man sucks in a soft, surprised breath. Now confident that Harry will not rebuff him, Eggsy turns his head a little and presses a kiss to Harry’s palm. “You teasin’ ‘cause of earlier?”   
  
“Hardly,” Harry finds that he has some difficulty swallowing normally. He clears his throat and drops his hand. Now that they aren't touching it’s like the rest of the world is trying to rush in on the private, intimate nature of their private little world. “I fully intend on following through, Eggsy--”   
  
“Daddy, are you dancing with Mr. Harry?” Grace murmurs at her place on the couch. Eggsy curses quietly to himself-- he should have been paying attention to her and now there’s some paint on his sofa. “The colors are itchy now,” Grace interrupts his not-so-silent thoughts about the damn couch. “Oops. Sorry, daddy.”    
  
Eggsy physically removes himself from Harry’s magnetism so he can focus on the problem at hand. He’s never been one to lose himself in another person because he’s always had to be aware of his surroundings or he’d get hurt. He’s just a little surprised at himself and it shows in the uncoordinated way he walks to the couch in order to pick his Grace up.   
  
“It’s okay. You did good for noticin’ yeah?”   
  
She nods and sleepily rubs her cheek against Eggsy’s chest and then scrubs her palm against the now-flaky paint. Eggsy is hit with another wave of guilt at having ignored Grace for a moment. Clearly, she’s uncomfortable and sleepy. He’s a bit unhappy and disappointed at himself, truth-be-told.   
  
“Alright, time to wash off th' paint. JB--” Eggsy points at the dog who tilts his head at the sound of his name. “Don’t chew anything. Harry--” Eggsy winks at Harry trying to lighten the mood and his own thoughts, “keep yourself busy. We’ll be back unless you wanna help me with _my_ shower.”   
  
Harry shakes his head but it's not unkind. He takes a seat on the couch and reaches for his phone to help pass the time. “No, not tonight, I’m afraid.”   
  
Eggsy laughs, happy that the atmosphere has returned to normal. “Your loss.”   
  
“Not for long,” Harry says and places his glasses on their perch on his nose. He looks over the frames and gives Eggsy an exceedingly promising look which promptly causes Eggsy’s cheeks to warm.   
  
Eggsy needs to escape before he embarrasses himself because he definitely can’t handle the way Harry is looking at him right now. He needs to wash the paint off of himself and Grace, even though he wants nothing more than to climb into Harry’s lap and kiss that seductive smirk off of the gentleman’s face.   
  
Wasting no time, Merlin speaks up as soon as Eggsy and Grace are in the bathroom.   
  
“Harry,” Merlin sounds displeased though that’s probably because he dislikes when Harry goes dark.  
  
“Merlin,” Harry pretends to read his phone while he speaks with his friend and coworker.   
  
“ _Harry_ ,” Merlin’s displeasure and disappointment is palpable.   
  
“I know, Merlin.” Harry’s laugh is completely mirthless and mostly self-deprecating; there is no actual humor behind it.   
  
“Well, I’ll save the lecture then if you know.” Merlin sighs. “Well, for once, you’ve managed to find a genuine one.” Merlin sounds amused. Well, if he wasn’t smarting over the fact that Harry took his glasses off then he would probably be a little more welcoming to the whole situation.  
  
“One time I accidentally take home a rival spy and you never let me live it down,” Harry sighs. Their friendship is a good one so he knows that Merlin is just teasing him.   
  
“CIA, Harry.” Merlin nearly growls.  
  
“One time.” Harry repeats. It’s an old argument. Well-worn and affectionate.   
  
“Yeah, well, at least this one isn’t anything like that. I’ll upload the dossier to you. I did a full background check and went back a few generations to make sure that he’s not a halfway decent decoy. It all checks out.”  
  
“I…” Harry is used to Merlin checking the background of his partners. Dates or one night stands, Merlin has them all coded and tagged before Harry can get them into his bed. It’s not standard operating procedure but Harry has been Merlin’s best friend for years so it's Merlin’s way of looking out for Harry.   
  
“Thank you.” He knows when to pick a battle and this is definitely not that time.   
  
Merlin ‘hmms’ in agreement.   
  
Harry sits for a moment to collect his thoughts. While he does this, he draws the pad of his thumb against the side of the phone and then tucks the thing in his pocket before reaching up to grab his glasses. “A drink tonight, Merlin?”   
  
“Yes,” he agrees. “Harry, you know I’m not one to stop you because I’m your friend but… he’s--”  
  
“Too young?”   
  
“That,” Merlin agrees haltingly. He’s never been one to sugarcoat unpleasant things. “Mostly, he’s a civilian and there is a child. Just… consider it carefully before you get too attached. No one would fault you for walking away.”   
  
Harry doesn’t say anything. Can't say anything. He doesn't know how to respond. Instead, he surveys the living room of Eggsy’s tiny apartment. There are toys spread everywhere and laundry all over the couch and, in this moment, this small apartment is warmer and more welcoming than his own house.   
  
“Harry?” Merlin murmurs curiously; afraid that he’s lost his friend to his own thoughts.   
  
“That's just it,” Harry finally responds. “I cannot walk away this time. Not unless Eggsy says that he no longer wishes to see me.”   
  
Merlin’s heavy silence is answer enough.   
  
Down the hall, Harry hears the bathroom door opening and the murmur of Eggsy and Grace’s voices but he’s unable to pick up too much detail within the conversation. Harry finally takes his glasses off and returns them to his pocket. When he smiles at Eggsy and Grace, it is with a look of practiced innocence though it hurts Harry to lie to Eggsy.  
  
Grace prances back into the living room; she’s already got her second wind. She’s an adorable thing with her little towel wrapped around her hair and wearing Avengers’ Hulk pajamas.   
  
Eggsy, on the other hand, looks delicious with damp hair and a shirt that clings to him because he didn’t dry off completely before putting his clothes on.  
  
“Sorry that took so long,” Eggsy picks Grace up so he can gently-- _carefully_ \--toss her into the pile of clothes. She giggles and fights her way out of the pile before curling up in a little ball under the mound of clothes like a dragon with her hoard.   
  
Eggsy freezes up when he realizes that Harry just watched him toss his kid like a sack of potatoes. He laughs nervously. “Uh, I’m totally a responsible parent.” He offers a shrug and escapes to the kitchen so he can start on dinner while he defends himself. "She likes sitting in them ‘fore I put the clothes up. I don’t know why. I can’t explain it.”   
  
Harry shakes his head, “I think you are a great parent and you do not have to explain yourself to me, Eggsy. She is obviously unhurt and a well-adjusted young lady.”   
  
Eggsy’s shoulders loosen a little when the elder man says that he doesn't have to worry about what Harry thinks and that Eggsy's doing a wonderful job as a parent. Unfortunately, Eggsy is used to people coming down on him for his age and status as a single parent so he's always defensive when other people think they know better than him on how to parent his own daughter. It’s a load off his shoulders because Harry doesn't feel the same way as those naysayers. Maybe Eggsy won’t always have to prove himself and show that he's a good man and a good father for Grace.   
  
“So, dinner?” Eggsy prompts.   
  
“Ah, yes. Shall we make something?”   
  
Eggsy hums in thought and moves to his pantry so he can go through his things. “Well. I got some pasta?”   
  
“MAC-AND-CHEESES, DADDY?”   
  
Eggsy sets the box of noodles down and gives his daughter a look. “Hey Princess and th’ Pea, we use inside voices, yeah?”   
  
“Oh,” she says and then bounces on the couch. “But, daddy. If I use, um, my inside voice _then_ can I have mac-and-cheeses?”   
  
“No jumpin’!” Eggsy frowns at her until she settles down on the couch. “Yeah, you can have macs.”  
  
She pops her head up over the couch and then rests her chin on the back of the sofa so she can watch the goings on in the kitchen.  Now that she’s behaving, he sets about making dinner. However, Grace is still a child and a curious one at that so she’s already spotted her next target and asking Harry questions.   
  
“Mr. Harry, do you like my daddy? You wanna stay here and watch Merry-da with me? I think you should do that, okay? Jaaay-beee likes you too.”   
  
Eggsy glances over his shoulder to watch Harry give Grace a patient but bemused smile. Eggsy quickly ducks his head when he accidentally meets Harry’s eyes. Eggsy can’t help but blush even if it makes him feel a bit like a teenager.   
  
“I am fond of your father, yes.” Harry agrees easily. “I am not sure what ‘Merry-da’ is but I would be pleased to watch it with you if that is all right with Eggsy.” Harry is less easy about JB and he spares a look at the little dog; a look of derision, that is. “And I am-- hm, well, JB is nice, too.”  
  
From the kitchen, Eggsy laughs at Harry’s diplomatic reply. Harry looks over at the sound of his mirth but Grace draws their attention back to her. She tugs on Harry’s sleeve and causes the other man to break eye contact with Eggsy in order to smile benevolently at her and she takes that as expressed permission to continue.  
  
She doesn’t get too far into her line of fifty questions when Harry’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Not to be rude, he checks the number on the screen but it’s one he recognizes and that’s never good in his line of work. Harry quietly excuses himself and slips out of the room to take the call.   
  
Eggsy curiously watches him go but says nothing. Harry made it clear that he had the sort of job that would pull him away a lot and Eggsy doesn’t want to start asking questions he has no right to.   
  
Outside, Harry holds the phone to his ear and murmurs a quiet, “Galahad” so Eggsy doesn’t hear him from inside the poorly built apartment walls.     
  
“Harry--”  
  
“Merlin, this is a bit much. I know that you are unsure about the boy but--”  
  
“Harry,” Merlin says appropriately offended. “This is not about the boy. Lancelot is missing.”   
  
Harry clenches his free hand into a fist but that is his only outward response. “I understand.”   
  
“I have a car on the way to pick you up--”  
  
“Affirmative. I need… Merlin.”   
  
“Say goodbye to your boy. You’ve got three minutes, Galahad.”   
  
Harry nods even though Merlin can't see him and gives a curt goodbye before hanging up so he can return to Eggsy’s warm, little kitchen. Harry's holding himself so tightly, his shoulders squared and his jawed clenched though he tries to appear unaffected. “I do hate to end this so soon as I am looking forward to dinner with you but there is an emergency at work and I am afraid that I am needed.”   
  
“An emergency?” Eggsy frowns. “Anything I can do?”  
  
“I-- no, thank you.” Harry’s smile is tense and brittle. Perhaps, another time he would be pleased by how genuine the young man is but, for now, his thoughts are on a missing knight. He definitely does not want Eggsy involved in Kingsman.   
  
“Alright,” Eggsy agrees warily. He doesn’t like feeling useless but there’s nothing he can do about this. Harry will have to take care of whatever has happened on his own. Eggsy takes a moment to gather himself and he shakes his head to clear away his hesitance. “Okay. Call me, yeah? No paint next time, promise.”  
  
“I thought you were quite charming covered in paint,” Harry says. He swiftly closes the distance between them and presses a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. It’s sweet and quick but no less affectionate. Eggsy reaches up to touch his own cheek as if unbelieving that Harry would kiss him goodbye. But there’s no hiding Eggsy’s bemused, besotted smile.  
  
“See ya ‘round, handsome.”   
  
Harry’s smile is genuine this time and not quite as strained as before but there’s still something tense, something hiding in his eyes. “Goodnight, Eggsy. Goodnight Miss Grace.”   
  
“BYE!” She launches herself upwards--bouncing again even though she shouldn’t--and she waves frantically to Harry. Looks like she’s warming up to him a bit, after all.   
  
Because Eggsy is so distracted by Harry’s leaving and Grace’s general cuteness, he’s taken completely by surprise when the fire alarm goes off and is accompanied by the smell of very toasty bread.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
“UCK!”  
  
“Grace! That’s an adult word; we don’ say that.”   
  
“Uck?”   
  
He frowns over at her and she grins at him before flopping down on the couch. Eggsy shoves his hand into an oven mitt and pulls the hot pan out and tosses it on the oven before it burns him through the thin material of the potholder. With a sigh, he clears away the blackened mess that was once garlic bread. “Damn.”   
  
Unbeknownst to Eggsy who is losing the war against dinner, Harry winds his way down the stairs from Eggsy’s apartment and makes his way down to the sidewalk where he pauses at the street corner. A sleek, black car drives up and comes to a full stop, allowing Harry to open the door and slide into the backseat though he tenses the moment he registers another occupant inside. He's a second from drawing his gun when Percival reveals himself and Harry promptly settles and tucks his gun away.  
  
He’s not surprised, exactly. With Lancelot gone missing, Harry would expect nothing less than the ever efficient Percival joining him on this mission. After all, the man has a personal investment in bringing Lancelot home. Moreso than any other knight at Arthur's table.   
  
“Percival,” Harry greets his comrade and then promptly puts on his Kingsman issued glasses for Merlin's incoming transmission.  
  
Merlin wastes no time and jumps straight into the mission at hand. “Galahad. Percival. We found Agent Lancelot’s tracker yet Lancelot remains missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is going to be a little late next week because I'll be at a wedding that's about a fourteen hour drive away, haha! I'll try to get it up ASAP though :) 
> 
> Also, feel free to come hang out with me on Tumblr!


End file.
